Naruto: My Version
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Naruto is brought back in time by the mastery of his own Rinnegan. As a chance to rewrite the tragedy of losing his clan, he will protect them. As a reward, he is granted a few wishes. As he goes on, watch as Naruto becomes the hero to all and the next living god. Rated M for lemon. Naruto x Kushina NOT INCEST He is back in time. Read and review.


I have officially been broken. I have been somewhat dormant for a bit and I haven't been doing anything much. I have officially broken though.

This story takes on a very different twist. Naruto is most certainly still the container of Kyuubi. Time travel will be present and so you know, I changed up a part of his natures. You will see.

This will basically be a change in the history behind the story.

I know you have most likely read something somewhat like this. I am just writing my own version of it. I will have more than one chapter up soon. I am already working on the next one so enjoy.

Chapter 1: Changing Fate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just managed to defeat the man known as Nagato.

A man known to possess the Rinnegan.

In a very surprising turn of events, Naruto unlocked the Rinnegan for himself.

He was trained by a woman that assisted Nagato known as Konan.

She trained him to fully master the Rinnegan.

Once he was done training, he gained a fully unlocked Rinnegan.

A rather...strange...occurrence happened.

He glowed a very bright white color.

When the glow subsided, he was gone.

Disappearing from the fabrics of time...

Or did he?

**Time travel, second great ninja war, unknown land**

Naruto looked and he was in a new area.

He recognized it from some of the pictures in books they had in the past.

This was a scene that was depicted from the second great ninja war.

"I traveled back in time?!"

**"Kit, I can sense it. We did go back in time. It seems that we came to the point of when your mother was my host."**

"Wait, if I am here, how if I haven't been born yet?"

**"Don't know Kit. Listen, this may seem strange but you still have all of the power from back then. It is like you belong in this time now. What are you gonna do now?"**

Naruto had a grin on his face and said "I'm gonna rewrite history."

**"In theory, that is possible but what do you intend to do?"**

"I'm gonna prevent the death of my mother. Of course, she isn't really my mother anymore but I don't care."

With that, he jumped high into the air.

Ninja clashed where he once stood.

The ninja quickly jumped up after him.

After that, they were about to reach him when he looked at them with his Rinnegan eyes and their eyes went wide with fear.

"Shinra Tensei."

They both shot down with incredible force.

When the dust cleared, they were injured but still standing.

He landed smoothly on the ground and said "You're wasting your time."

One of them spoke up and said "Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer."

He waved his hand to the left and they both flew that way and crashed into a tree, breaking through and crashing into another.

This time, they couldn't bother to stand up.

Instead, they were impaled by Naruto with kunai.

He then headed off for a place that he wanted to look for.

_Uzushiogakure_

Naruto finally made it to the location. His mother's village. The birth place of all Uzumaki.

He stood on the water and waited because of a scroll he got from the dead nin from earlier.

It was a plot to kill all of the Uzumaki clan.

He waited until night.

"Kurama, I wanna take you up on that offer you gave me a while back."

**"Finally warming up to it Kit? Good but we need to do it in a secluded area. If not, you may be interrupted. Wouldn't want that now would we?"**

"Why did you offer me it anyway?"

**"Because Kit. You are the only one of my hosts that have gained my respect. Your mother ran away from my power for a normal life. The one before never wanted anything to do with a demon so she locked me away and never did anything about it. You actually used my power and still don't back away in fear."**

"Thanks Kurama. I will try to find a quiet place after this is over."

**"No problem Kit. Just don't do anything stupid."**

At night, it got extremely dark. On the way to the village, Naruto put on a new set of clothes. Black ANBU pants,black sandals,Black skin tight shirt and a black cloak that covered his body.

The hood was pulled over his head and he got rid of his headband.

In the dark of night, all you could see was the glowing color of Naruto's Rinnegan eyes.

The storm of ninja came forward and the blood bath began.

"You won't get any farther. Not unless you want to die."

Naruto dashed off in a blast of speed and sliced through many of the jumped in the center of them and said "Shinra Tensei."

Many of them crashed into things but the power was so powerful that some of the nin died on impact.

"Let's dance fuckers."

_10 minutes later_

Naruto grabbed a sword from the man he just killed and used it to cause damage and kill some more of them.

He finally had one enemy left.

He dashed with impossible speed and stabbed him through the heart.

He pulled it out of his chest and let him drop.

He grabbed the sheath to that sword and cleaned them both off.

He strapped the sword on his left hip and walked into the village.

Naruto walked calmly with his hood now back on.

He reached a hotel and walked in.

There was a woman at the front that was also the owner.

"Hello sir, how may I help...you?"

She looked at his eyes and just stared with slight worry yet at the same time, felt very safe.

"One room, finest you got."

She handed him the key and he gave her a lump sum of money.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He walked away but then stopped and said "Yeah. I am not here. Remember that."

He walked up to the room and opened it.

Once inside, he took the sword off and went to bed.

Little did he know that someone noticed him come in with no one around and went to inform the Uzukage.

Naruto sat on the bed and went to his mindscape.

"Alright Kurama. Let's get started."

**"Glad to hear it."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah, Naruto is actually 18 by this point in my story.

Uzukage will find out that a strange man walked into the village.

What are Naruto and Kurama going to do?

What are they planning?

As you guessed, he is basically a god.

I did this in accuracy though.

I handled the whole training to use it so why wouldn't he be? Not to mention I did say he unlocked the full Rinnegan.

If you read the story behind the eyes, they were fabled to be god's eyes. Thus, godlike Naruto.

I got this idea from a time travel story and how it was like a rewrite of history. Note that it was a special type of time travel. Not the kind that you age with it. No it was more like sending him to a new reality.

He isn't gonna have any withdraws. However, he still has a ways to go.

New style I mentioned is gonna be one obtained because of Kurama. It will make sense because of type of creature Kurama is. For now, this is all but I will not abandon this story. Consider it top priority right now.

Later.


End file.
